User talk:NoTimeCreepy
Archive 1 Archive 2 Thank You Very Much! No Time Creepy, Thank you very much for the narration. That was so good! Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 17:04, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Please Read Hey I was wondering if you'd read over my story 100.6 The Abyss I made my Final corrections to it and thought maybe you'd read over it. --No Time Creepy (talk) 04:19, November 26, 2018 (UTC)Simon Slaughters Holly Jolly Horror Sounds good, just let me know when they are up.L0CKED334 (talk) 12:49, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Everybody better be good at Christmas So, I have a Christmas story for you, if you're still interested narrating anything my crappy self has come up with... I'll post it in the upcoming weeks... obviously for you to have enough time to work with it before Christmas comes. :P There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Take a Look! No Time Creepy, Take a look in the Writer's Workshop. How does it look to you? Ready to go? Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 09:49, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Officially Ready to Go! No Time Creepy, I am officially calling A Christmas Story as ready to go. Please keep me appraised of your progress. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 06:38, November 29, 2018 (UTC) You have been invited to Horror tales Wiki It is a wiki that has 88 pages and many scary stories, pictures and videos it would be great if you could contribute by writing your own stories or posting pictures and videos! Good tails doll (talk) 03:14, December 2, 2018 (UTC) NoTimeCreepy's favorite author just dropped a story!!! Hey NoTimeCreepy guess what?!?!?!?! YOUR FAVORITE UNDERGROUND HORROR AUTHOR just dropped a new story go CHECK IT OUT!!! :))) A KRAMPUS CAROL is OUT NOW! Nightmares at 3 AM: Volume II coming 2019... Work in progress Well, it's up in the workshop, for perhaps final adjustments, feel free to drop by and add your cup of sugar to the mix too ;) I guess it'll be up on the main site in a couple of days :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Image HI i am League, where can I post a Cursed IMage at. Where can I post a cursed image at *on this wiki* --No Time Creepy (talk) 08:03, December 5, 2018 (UTC)League Fighters Storeeee Hey there, the christmas story is finished and is up on the site. If you still want to narrate it, here it is. On Christmas Fathers Hide There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Oh the honor... or perhaps not... Maybe I should apologize for making you work on Christmas O; Well, I'll be looking forward to it anyway! There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Thank You for Your Christmas Gift No Time Creepy, Thank you for your Christmas gift of narrating my story. I appreciate it and enjoyed hearing my words more than you can imagine. I think you could have differentiated Sean from Santa Claus better. At fourteen, Sean's voice would be a squeaky tenor. It wouldn't be as deep or earthshaking loud as the smoke-filled basso profundo of his sire's. A consistent difference would have helped. Everyone pictures Santa Claus with that deep "Ho Ho Ho" voice, and this Santa Claus would be more muscular than Arnie. It would almost be like a younger and older version of the same voice. When Santa was describing how he would kick Darth Vader's ass, you would expect him to sound all macho. That's just a note for your consideration. Thank you again. Merry Christmas Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 06:48, December 19, 2018 (UTC) No Time Creepy, I think you can improve it. I think you can make us see the two of them together. Were you rushed? I know there's a lot of people who are jumping for you to get their pastas read by you. I know how anxious I was. It seems that you read quickly, too quickly. There's a Christmas rhythm to a Christmas creepypasta. It's similar to the voice you use when reading a bedtime story to your kids. If you listen to a bedtime story or a Christmas story being read, the pace is definitely slower, with clear pauses between segments. Try listening to the classic Boris Karloff reading of "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas." Think of Cindy Lou Who meeting the Grinch. I really think you can get it. My voice is pretty bad and I don't have a mike that's worth jack, but I'd try if you think it would help. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 07:24, December 19, 2018 (UTC) No Time Creepy, Thank you. I know, some days are worse than others for anything. I appreciate the work you do. How may I help? (I am already writing two Valentine's Day stories.) Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 17:57, December 19, 2018 (UTC) No Time Creepy, Would it flow better if I edited the story? Perhaps removing This was too incredible to believe. “You're telling me my mother is an elf?”''through ''"Everything from Christmas shopping shootings over Walmart parking spaces to the government banning Jesus proved it?" Is that a weak spot disrupting the flow? Dr. Bob